


Double the Fun

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Facials, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Minific, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Techno is a pig, Unbeta'd we die like L'Manberg, double blowjob, hinted daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Wilbur gets treated by two of his favorite people.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Double the Fun

Wilbur leans back on the bed, feeling the coolness of the air chill his bare stomach, his mustard sweater tugged upwards just enough to expose his happy trail and navel. He grips the sheets, the cotton creasing beneath his fingers as he arches up with a low breathy moan as two hot mouths work over his cock.

Fundy’s fox ears are twitching, his eyes half-lidded as he presses tiny kisses and kittenish licks to the base of Wilbur’s cock. Little whines, muffled against his hot skin, keep escaping  Fundy’s throat as though he can’t keep them inside. Wilbur can see his ‘son’s hand between his legs, the younger man panting as he palms himself through his boxers.

Clawed fingers hold his thighs open, pressing in just enough to remind him just how gentle Techno is being. The pig is mouthing his cock, contrasting Fundy ’s soft ministrations with harsher licks and sucks that almost hurt. It’s making Wilbur's head spin and dragging desperate noises from his throat. 

“Oh fuck me…” Wilbur bites his lip when Fundy and Techno edge up to the tip, his hips jerking hard enough to warrant Techno holding him down. He arches, eyes rolling as two mouths explore the sensitive head of his cock, dragging him closer to the edge. Wilbur jerks his head down again to watch, tears beading in the corners of his eyes, it’s almost too much. 

He chokes out a groan as he watches Techno cup Fundy’s cheek, tugging the younger into a messy kiss around the tip of his cock. Wilbur doesn’t even try to restrain his breathy desperate moans or the hissed curses that spill out. He wants to reach for them, they look so good, they _ sound  _ so good, Fundy whimpering and gasping into Techno’s mouth, the pig groaning softly and sneaking a hand down, most likely to play with the younger man’s sensitive tail. 

Fundy groans deeply, his tongue flicking against Techno’s over the tip and Wilbur gasps out a choked “fuck!” and falls over the edge. He gasps and pants through his orgasm, shaking as he spurts cum all over their faces and open mouths. Wilbur flops back, breathing harshly and he doesn’t think he could speak even if he wanted to. 

His body is wracked with shivers and his cock just keeps twitching, oversensitive as they pull away. All he can let out is a whimper as Techno licks cum off of Fundy’s lips and gives him a grin. His voice is almost it’s usual monotone, but there’s just an edge of hunger there and his eyes are dark with arousal, “so Wilbur... have you considered you might be into furries?”


End file.
